Arthur and them winter footie pajamas
by Travis 2017
Summary: Title says it all. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them winter footie pajamas

* * *

It is winter time it is cold and snowing. Arthur and them will wear footie pajamas to bed. Arthur's is blue just like D.W.,s is pink. His mom bought them for him so his feet won't get cold in the winter. He got one for his birthday and one for Christmas. He is wearing the one's he got for Christmas. His pair from his birthday are stripped and them ones solid.

"You look good in them," said Mrs. Read, "I got you those kind for Christmas. Do you like it?"

"I love them mom," said Arthur, "My feet are nice and warm."

"That is good honey," said Mrs. Read, "That is why we bought it for you."

"I am glad you did," said Arthur, "I see why D.W. loves footie pajamas."

"I sure do," said D.W., "I am glad you have 2 pairs now."

Arthur is warm and comfortable in them. His feet and toes are also warm. There a zipper in front so he can go number one when he needs to use it. Because he is a boy after all. Unlike D.W.,s it has no flap on the butt area on it.

"Why is there no flap in the back?" said D.W., "Why is that?"

"Because i am a boy," said Arthur, "So i have a zipper on the front so i can go number one when i need to use it."

"You do have boy parts," said D.W., "I know i saw that part of your's that one night."

"All boy's have one as far as i know," said Arthur, "The boy's i know do. Like my my part their's is circumcised."

"I know a boy who is uncircumcised," said D.W., "But i prefer circumcised one's they look nicer."

Arthur know's that two boy's in Miss. Sweetwatar's class isn't circumcised. And them two hate footie pajamas so they sleep barefoot all year round. Buster's like Arthur's is also blue but it is light blue not regular blue though.

"Them two boy's hate footie pajamas," said Arthur, "And me, you, and our friends love them."

"That is true," said D.W., "Maybe their feet sweat."

"That might be true," said Arthur, "Makes sense to me anyway."

"I can ask them if their feet sweat," said D.W., "Which i can do."

Next chapter they go to bed. See what happens next.


	2. We love footie pajamas

Arthur and them winter footie pajamas

* * *

Arthur and D.W. are getting ready for bed. Mr. Read will read to D.W. and Mrs. Read will read to Arthur. Even though Arthur can read she still will. She will read him the bible. About the creation. They are a Christian family after all so that is why.

"I will read to you honey," said Mrs. Read, "Even though you can read."

"Sounds good to me mom," said Arthur, "I want you to read the bible to me. Well about creation."

"Then that is what i will read to you," said Mrs. Read, "That is a very good book."

"That is why mom," said Arthur, "I already took off my glasses."

"We are Christians so yes," said Mrs. Read, "I love seeing you in footie pajamas keeps your feet and toes warm."

Buster at his house is also wearing footie pajamas. But his is green instead of blue. His mom is reading him a book about aliens which he is into. In fact his footie pajamas has a ufo with an alien on it as if driving it. Buster loves them a lot.

"You are sure into aliens," said his mom, "So i will read you this book. And your footie pajamas has one on a ufo."

"I sure am mom," said Buster, "And that is why i love them. And my feet and toes are nice and warm."

"Got them for you so you wont be sick," said his mom, "And prevent frost bite so you wont lose your 10 toes."

"That i thank you," said Buster, "Why do we have 10 toes?"

"Because our ape like ansestors did," said his mom, "That is the reason we have 10 toes."

Buster does believe that. He know Brain also believes it. But he knows Arthur, Francine, Fern, George, and Ladonna believe's in creationism. Unknown is Sue Ellen and Muffy. One will go one way and the other another way.

"Mom i love my footie pajamas," said Fern, "My feet and toes are nice and warm."

"That is good," said Mrs. Walters, "That is why we got them for you to wear instead of your nightgown."

"And i thank you for them," said Fern, "I sure love you and dad."

"And we love you," said Mrs. Walters, "And we always will."

All the kids went to sleep. Binky is sleeping barefoot. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Teasing

Arthur and them winter footie pajamas

* * *

Arthur and them are talking about wearing footie pajamas to bed. Binky and the other two boys think it is funny. Binky will tease them for wearing them to bed. He went back to bullying. He will get in trouble and maybe get sick as well asin trouble. For having feet exposed to the cold floor. He will get a cold. He will then be forced to wear footie pajamas in winter.

"Yes i wear footie pajamas to bed in the winter now," said Arthur, "Tired of getting cold feet and toes."

"Same here," said Fern, "I sure love them."

"Same here as well," said Buster, "They keep my feet and toes nice and warm."

"And i love mine," said Francine, "Here comes Binky now."

"Yep we see him coming," said Arthur, "We can talk to him after all he is not a bully anymore."

Little do they know he is coming to tease them for wearing footie pajamas to bed instead of sleeping barefoot in the winter. He thinks footie pajamas is for little kids like D.W., Bud, Emily, and them. Not for kids 8 and 9 year old's and up.

"You kids wearing footie pajamas at your ages is funny," said Binky, "Sleep barefoot not them things your wear ha ha ha."

"That isn't funny Barnes," said Francine, "You need to stop teasing like you did before you changed."

"I have a reason to tease now," said Binky, "You kids are too old for them expose your toes in barefoot pajamas."

"We got tired of cold feet and toes," said Arthur, "Which can make us sick if feet not covered."

"He is right i am telling on you," said Muffy, "To Principal Haney that is for teasing us."

When she was doing that he kept teasing him with two other boys joining in on it. Sothem three boys is in trouble. Not just Binky but them two boys named Todd and Keith they are brothers. They sure hate footie pajamas after all.

"You three stop now,"said Mr. Haney, "Come to my office now!"

"But sir he started it," said Todd, "We just joined in after all."

"He is right," said Keith, "Because they wear footie pajamas to bed."

"I said now," said Mr. Haney, "As in right this minute follow me."

They got detention and got grounded at home for teasing. See what happens next chapter.


	4. More footie pajamas

Arthur and them winter footie pajamas

* * *

Binky, Todd, and Keith are now in trouble at home. For teasing Arthur and them for wearing footie pajamas in the winter. So their mom's bought footie pajamas for them to wear to bed. They are grounded for a week as well for teasing others.

"Binky your grounded a week for teasing," said Mrs. Barnes, "And you need to wear these footie pajamas to bed."

"But mom i like sleeping barefoot," said Binky, "Footie pajamas are silly and for little kids."

"I don't want you to get sick," said Mrs. Barnes, "Floors get cold in the winter."

"They better be red," said Binky, "Because i love that color."

"Yes they are red," said Mrs. Barnes, "Put them on please as in now."

Todd and Keith are grouned for just a few days because they was followers. They will get footie pajamas. Todd gets blue like Arthur and Keith got aqua. They think they are silly. But they will learn to love them because they are comfortable.

"Todd and Keith put them on now," said their mom, "To try them on before you take your baths or showers."

"But mom they are silly," said Todd, "I prefer sleeping barefoot."

"I agree with Todd," said Keith, "They are for little kids."

"Try them on now," said their mom, "Don't want you two to get sick."

"Well okay mom," said Todd, "Seeing we have no choice."

They feel how comfortable they are. We see Arthur just got out his shower and dried off and put on his underwear and his blue footie pajamas. He sure loves them things. He see's his mom ready to read him more of the bible.

"I am ready to read to you now," said Mrs. Read, "I will tuck you in and take off your glasses. Even though you can do that but i love you. I no longer favor D.W. i learned the error of my ways."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "For no longer playng favorites and for doing them things to me tonight."

"Anytime honey," said Mrs. Read, "There all tucked in now i will take off your glasses."

"Thank you mom," said Arthur, "They are now off."

She read to him. Mr. Read needs to learn the samething Mrs. Read learned. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Arthur and DW

Arthur and them winter footie pajamas

* * *

Arthur is out of the shower and wearing clean underwear and his blue footie pajamas. He loves them things. D.W. loves seeing Arthur wearing them. She loves footie pajamas and happy to see Arthur also loves them to keep his feet and toes warm so he wont get sick. She might be a brat but she loves Arthur. Not her fault she is a brat but their parents faults.

"I sure love these things," said Arthur, "My feet are nice and warm along with my toes."

"You see why i love mine," said D.W., "I love seeing you in them they are like mine only blue and no drop seat."

"I am saving up money to buy bionic bunny footie pajamas," said Arthur, "What are you saving up for?"

"To buy Mary moo cow footie pajamas," said D.W., "We can buy them together as in same day."

"That is a good idea," said Arthur, "They sell them at the mall."

Mrs. Read saw it and loved it. She will buy themfor them so they can save the money for something good or see a movie. She is talking to them about that now. She is very happy about it. And she knows they love them shows on TV.

"That is good you two," said , "Me and your dad will buy them for you so save up for something else good."

"Sounds good to me mom," said Arthur, "I sure love you."

"I also love you," said Mrs. Read, "As wellas you D.W. and Kate as well as your dad David."

"That is right dear," said Mr. Read, "We are a good couple you know."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "I just hope you listen more to Doctor Paula more."

He agreed to do that. Now we see their parents ready to read to them. will read to Arthur and Mr. Read to D.W. as always. Arthur the bible and D.W. about ponies. They are a good Christian family now after all.

"Chapter 3 today mom," said Arthur, "Of Genius that is."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "Let's get you tucked in and take off your glasses."

"Thank you mom," said Arthur, "You know i don't sleep with my glasses on."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "Then i will kiss you on your fourhead."

She did just that. Next chapter we see what Fern and her family. See what happens next chapter.


End file.
